


eighteen candles

by softwoojin



Category: Heart Attack - LOONA (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band), Sixteen Candles (1984)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoojin/pseuds/softwoojin
Summary: kim jiwoo finally begins to feel cool enough for her long time crush and queen bee ha sooyoung when her band are asked to perform sets at a local bar. however, fate has other plans on her eighteenth birthday when things go horribly wrong, starting with her family forgetting and ending with her crush to sooyoung being exposed. all while jiwoo has the stress of a gig which could lead to her groups breakthrough and her part in her sisters perfect wedding.[low caps intended.]





	1. preface

preface↓

through the vast metropolitan city, with it's grandiose high sky scrapers and buzzing lights of screens on the sides of billboards, advertising various luxuries. a small district existed, overrun by youth due to the fact that it was flooded with a contrasting mixture of prestigious universities, average ranking high schools and places you would associate with the average young adults night life.

the most popular bar was located just outside of one of the universities. tucked between a chinese restaurant and a cram school, haseul's cocktails was the place to be in, if you had any social credibility. it also allowed small local bands promote their talent, so college students could drink away their troubles to a soundtrack.

that evening the friday night music slot wasn't taken by the usual long greasy haired post punk rock band. a handful of students from the local performing arts school, who had only formed a band for a one night performance had caught the attention of jo haseul, the owners daughter and cocktail bars namesake. haseul thought she had hit pot luck when she managed to see one of the bands members on her bus to college. especially because a few days beforehand her mind had considered asking them to replace the death knives long tedious sets of offbeat music, cuss words and screaming.

"hi, i'm haseul of haseul's cocktails," haseul said, introducing herself while sitting down next to the light haired girl because if she didn't use her initiative to do this now she would be listening to the screamo versions of twice songs for the rest of her career as a bar maid.

"i know who you are, you're im yeojin's cousin, you look so alike," the girl says, giving the girl a small smile.

"your name?"

"kim jungeun."

"i saw your band at your school's talent show, you're all very talented, i couldn't believe how well all of you can sing and play instruments," haseul complimented, before flattering, "i mean your vocals are lovely, you have a very unique voice."

"wow, thank you," jungeun beams.

"listen my bar has live music every evening and our current band are a bit too heavy for our customers liking, i really liked you guys and as long as you're willing to play a good mixture of covers and originals as well as have an adult attend with you due to your age-"

"can you slow down? you're talking too fast, i can't process it." jungeun interrupted.

"if you were to become our regular in house band, i'm willing to pay well," haseul cuts to the point.

"i mean, i'd have to talk to the others we don't even have a name nor any songs, we only made the band got the talent show because our teacher was fed up of all the dance major students winning all the time," jungeun explained.

"but obviously i'd need to ask them first, i'm sure they'll agree, we'll compose some songs as well if they so, i mean it's such a generous offer haseul, thank you!"

"i should be thanking you for considering giving up your time, high school is tough with all those horrible exams."

"tell me about it."

jungeun makes her way off the bus and to school with a slight bounce in her step which doesn't stop even when she enters her classroom. jungeun still gleefully skips over to her seat as if she is stuck inside of a cheesy musical. jungeun had wanted something to prove to her parents that she was deadly serious about choosing a career in performing rather than medicine, like they wished. an actual paid job would perhaps help them to understand their daughter's dreams more.

"morning jiwoo," she greets, as she sat down in her usual seat.

"morning jungeun, how was your date?"

"another car crash, i don't even know why i try with boys."

"i got an interesting offer this morning though," jungeun continued.

"what?"

"haseul of haseul's cocktails wants us to be her new in house band and she says she'll pay big bucks so i agreed, we'll tell the others at lunch," she announced, with her voice becoming more and more high pitched as she progressed further into the sentence.

"haseul's cocktails is where ha sooyoung hangs out," jiwoo informed.

"who gives a shit whether those vapid idiots drink underage."

"lee iseul's dad owns the building which is rented out to haseul's parents so she gets free drinks and they're usually non alcoholic actually kim jungeun," jiwoo defended.

"but i don't know, they were all pretty bitter when we beat them at the talent show, eunae glared at me for months,  
if we start performing in the place they hang out, it'll be like rubbing it in their faces!" she continued.

"listen jiwoo, some chick is willing to pay us and our friends to play anything we like on the weekends and you're unsure because of your little crush on ha sooyoung and her rich bitch friends," jungeun fumed.

"jungeun, it's not a crush-"

"i'm not rejecting the offer of being paid for my talents, come on jiwoo we're the top students in this department, are you in or are you out?" jungeun half asked, half pleaded before going on her knees and begging, "come on jiwoo, i need you."

"i'm in," she said hastily.

kim jiwoo had always been the most delicate of flowers. she was a combination of sunshine and sensitivity which enticed people and made her a natural magnet for friends. jiwoo was sweet, as if her heart was only made of marshmallow clouds and pixie dust. but there was only one person her heart melted out in liquid chocolate form for and that was ha sooyoung.

ha sooyoung was part of the dance department of jiwoo's school and arguably the most popular person in it. she was a beauty queen with her model looks and despite being slightly reserved, a natural born leader too. sooyoung was also incredibly popular, along with her best friends lee iseul, jung jinsol and kim eunae. they practically ruled the school with their good looks, charm and large bank deposits from their parents.

lots of people were in love with sooyoung, jiwoo had accepted and knew she never stood a chance in hell. but she couldn't help but question if did they really love her, the way that jiwoo loved her or if they just liked the idea of having someone that pretty around to call their own. however, she wasn't questioning the legitimacy in others love for her. a fortnight after her agreement with haseul's offers, the girl was minutes away from her first gig, sat in a small function room in the back of haseul's freaking herself out due to the nerves invading her.

"i feel like i'm going to upchuck," jiwoo complained.

"jiwoo, you'll be fine, we'll be fine," heejin comforted.

"right jeon eunseo, people are going to get the wrong impression of us if you refer them with the word sexy or ask them to call you if they want to become a member of the mile high club so don't do it at all during the set," jungeun pep talked, "also guys remember that we're starting with let's dance to get the crowd pumped, then introductions and then rosy."

"yes mother," eunseo replied while saluting at jungeun.

"are you sure everyone will know the song?" jiwoo asked.

"of course they will, it's david bowie, you would of have to of lived in the artic circle not to know it," hyunjin replied.

"right it's eight twenty five, our set starts at half past, we better get on stage now," heejin said, after looking up from her watch.

"oh fuck!" jiwoo cussed.

jiwoo felt as if she was on a rollercoaster which kept going around in loops. or as if sharks were swimming around in her stomach, biting at her will to live. kim jiwoo never got this nervous but she was sure she was going to puke any minute now. she wasn't sure why, maybe it was because she had never played to people outside of school or her knowledge that sooyoung was likely to be sitting there, sat drinking her regular cherry coke and scrutinising her every move.

"chuu, it'll all be over before you know it and i bet you that if you don't combat your nerves after the first song you'll have to buy me bread everyday for a month," hyunjin joked, at an attempt to make her feel better. it was very unsuccessful, jiwoo began to cry.

"your nerves will go after the bowie song," jungeun reassured, while pulling her friend into a hug, "jiwoo, don't cry we're about to play our first ever set, aren't you excited?"

"i'm fine, i'm super excited," she lied between sniffles

heejin and eunseo both gave jiwoo's clammy hands a comforting squeeze while they all walked into the bar's main room. heejin passes her a tissue to quickly wipe her tears, which she does and then shoves it in the pocket of her jean jacket. jiwoo walked straight towards the guitar that her mother brought her for her birthday last year. it had been sat on the stage waiting for her to pick it up and play a d7, now the time had come jiwoo felt as if she couldn't play anything.

nevertheless her shaking hands were placed on the fretboard, she could hear the silent tapping of eunseo's drumstick to her drum kits cymbal. she counts herself in to it, one, two, three and she strummed. to her left she can hear jungeun and heejin singing the opening part and prepares herself to push some variation of singing out of her dry mouth. 

"let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues," jiwoo sang.

in the corner of her eye she was sure she could see her ha sooyoung nodding her head along to the music, her music. jiwoo's face melted into a huge smile as she continued to sing, play her guitar and tap her feet to the song.

★ ★ ★

haseul sits on the counter, giving the girls their individual amounts of money before exclaiming, "our old band never had been asked for an encore or been brought drinks afterwards!"

"haseul don't sugar coat it, the last band got a bottle of soju thrown at them," kahei laughed.

"the death knives weren't to everyone's tastes," haseul explained with an awkward giggle.

"my sister's outside waiting to pick me up," jiwoo informed once she gets her share of the cash, "let me know when you get home safe guys."

"bye!"

jiwoo leaves the warmth of haseul's bar to the cold street of seoul. the horn of her sister's car beeped loudly when she walks in the opposite direction to where her car is parked. jiwoo runs up to the car, where her sister has already opened the door to the passenger seat. she places her guitar in the backseat before sitting down and shutting away the cold. jieun begins to drive the both of them home. 

"jieun look at all my cash!" jiwoo said in a sing song voice while waving the bills in jieun's face, "are you jealous?"

"subin and i, were going to see you play but something happened but we're coming to see you next week, subin said he always knew you'd be a rockstar."

"tell him i said thanks," she gushed before inquiring, "what happened?"

"he proposed."

"he what?" jiwoo said, almost choking on her spit, her sister was far too young to be getting married.

"he asked me to be his lawfully wedded wife!"

"shit," jiwoo exclaimed.

"jiwoo," her sister scolded.

"when are you getting married?"

"well, we thought we'd get married on the day we first met, our blind date, october twenty first."

"that's the day after my birthday."

"it's also the day i met my dream boat," jieun gushed. 

"don't be corny," jiwoo scoffed, while wrinkling her nose.


	2. waterloo

if you've ever experienced the crowds of busy tourist destinations like oxford street or times square, you would understand the magnitude of what jiwoo's small house was currently like. jiwoo is very pissed off at the fact that her house is so busy because firstly, it's her birthday and not one distant relative has wished it to her. even though they're all over the house, creating a mile long queue outside the bathroom and eating all of her favorite cereal for breakfast. 

jiwoo was close to locking herself in her bedroom for the entirety of her time spent inside her house. it was supposed to be her eighteenth, she was supposed to be absorbed in the chaotic atmosphere of celebration, her stomach was supposed to feel like a shaken can of fizzy drink. but instead she felt jealous because with her sister's wedding being the next day, it was getting in the way of her special day. it was obvious to her that everyone cared more about jieun otherwise they would of at least remembered her birthday. 

"jiwoo, do you want this?" jieun asked, as she tried to hand her the plate of eggs and bacon. 

"i already ate," she informed. 

"but i can't eat fried food, my skin will break out and then i'm not going to look good at my wedding." 

"jieun," jiwoo addressed.

"yes." 

"don't you have anything else to say to me?" the girl asked, her voice sounding slightly desperate. 

"what?" 

"don't worry, please get out, i need to get ready for school without an audience." 

jiwoo sighed sadly. she turned the radio up to fall blast while she got dressed into her uniform. the song she heard was incredibly happy, that particular station always played music to kick start your day with energy. but as abba began to play, jiwoo felt less energised or positive and more like she was going to burst into tears at any point. to be perfectly honest, if she had cried then and there it would've quite ironic seeing as waterloo was echoing through the house, from her tiny stereo and it's speakers. the complaints about the noise were small knocks to her bedroom door but she completely ignored them, as her family had done to her and called jungeun instead. 

"happy birthday to you," jungeun sang down the phone, as soon as she answered, once finished she asked enthusiastically, "so, how does it feel?" 

"don't get me started." 

"who do i need to beat up?" 

"no one in this house has wished me happy birthday, not even my sister or my mother," jiwoo explained, her voice full of bitterness and cynicism, "all they've spoken about all year is jieun and for once it's supposed to be my day but she's still the center of attention." 

"that's crap," jungeun sympathised.

"i probably sound like a brat." 

"you don't, i'd be pissed if my family forgot too." 

"my family are totally twisted, anyway i'll see you at school," jiwoo sighed, for the sixth time that morning, to be exact. 

jungeun was also experiencing high emotions of stress too. not only was it just jiwoo's birthday, today was the day a record label was sending an associate along to watch her band play. if they liked what they saw, there was a good chance homemade dynamite would get signed and be able to release real albums. jungeun wanted to be signed, more than she wanted to pass high school. by next summer she wanted to be playing at festivals across the globe. so, as of that morning, her dreams are on a weird pendulum, swinging back and forth between it coming true or not. 

this was causing jungeun to be very, very touchy. she had almost screamed at the bus driver that morning when they had asked her to pay her fare. she was now attempting to channel the stress into something positive, as she arrived at school forty minutes early to decorate jiwoo's desk with gifts, balloons and a large chocolate cake, with eighteen candles for her to blow out and make a wish. 

"isn't giving her a framed picture of ha sooyoung, with the picture frame saying my beautiful wife over doing it hyunjin," jungeun inquired. 

"pfft, no," hyunjin rebuffed, "she'll love it, just keep it on her desk." 

"everyone knows she has an adoration for her anyway plus it's not like ha sooyoung is going to see it," heejin spoke, far too soon as she would see in the next second. 

"what are you guys doing here so early?" jinsol asked, as her head poked round the classroom door.

"no offence jinsol but can you fuck off and stop being nosy for ten minutes, we're busy here," jungeun demanded. 

"it's sooyoung too," another voice called as they both walked into the classroom. 

before they could turn around to reveal their faces which expressed the word shit perfectly, sooyoung and jinsol were standing in front of the teachers desk. jinsol wore an expression which suggested she was trying very hard not to laugh. but sooyoung, having spotted the picture of her looked as if she was fuming. 

"why is there a picture of me on the desk?" she questioned, "do you know how weird it is to print out pictures of other people, without asking their permission?" 

"get over it honey, you're not that special," jungeun snapped.

"you'll have to forgive jungeun, she's very stressed out and-" heejin tried to explain. 

"that still doesn't answer my question." 

"it's son hyejoo's, she uses it to throw darts at you," hyunjin fibbed. 

"you guys are so fucking weird and clearly lying because i'm friends with son hyejoo, i want the truth or i'm telling a teacher." 

jungeun outbursted, at a loud volume because sooyoung was getting on her last nerve, "we have a picture of you on the desk because it's kim jiwoo's birthday and she has a huge crush on you, there, are you happy?" 

"oh." 

"and don't you dare go telling everyone, if jiwoo gets homophobic comments because of you i swear i will beat you so-" 

"jungeun, that's enough!" heejin tried to calm the situation, "eunseo just texted the group chat, she's here with the cake." 

a gobsmacked jinsol pulled sooyoung out of the classroom and all the way to the schools dance studio, where they had intended to go in the first place. the two had come in early to practice a dance routine they were preparing to show in class. it's style being musical theatre, so the both of them were enjoying rehearsing it thoroughly. but now sooyoung sits by the mirrors not moving a muscle. 

"sooyoung." 

"yeah." 

"are you alright?" jinsol asked sweetly. 

"i always thought she liked me, she always looks at me as if i'm god's gift," sooyoung informed.

"how do you feel about it?" 

"all my past boyfriends have cheated or ignored me when they're around their friends," sooyoung revelated, "if i dated a girl, at least i might know where i stand for once and i mean, she's really cute." 

"and she must be nice for her friends to go to that extent for her birthday, with the decorating not the picture of me because that's still weird but," she continued, pouring out every thought going through her mind. 

"maybe, you should ask her out, you'll probably have a better time then you've had with any of your other exes," jinsoul encouraged. 

"i don't know, what will people say, i don't want jungeun to beat me up if jiwoo gets hurt, she scares me a little." 

"well, if you decide to ask her out, i'll stand by you, even if eunae or iseul don't and even if kim jungeun beats you up," jinsol comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this, since i'm new to ao3 i literally thought i'd get two reads lmao but over 100 is amazing. soon, i am going to publish a harry potter x loona fanfic and a loona vampire au, so please look forward to them <3


End file.
